Cotter
This article is missing significant information. Help the Outpost Wiki by expanding it! "I got my first AK when I was five..." About Cotter was a member of D.C.'s mercenary team that was paid by Hunt to escort him on his journey through No Man's Land. Involvement While drinking in a bar, a man named D.C. is approached by a businessman named Hunt who is willing to pay him six-thousand dollars for him and a team of hired-hands to help him on his journey to find minerals through No Man's Land. D.C. accepts the offer, and within thirty-six hours he has a team of battle-hardened mercenaries. Cotter was one of them. While on their way to the bunker, the team encounters radio interference. But that does not stop them. The team eventually reaches the bunker, and D.C. orders Hunt to stay with Cotter for protection. D.C. also tells the others to take positions around the tree line. D.C. goes to the entrance of the bunker and confirms everything is safe and radios the others to follow in his footsteps. Cotter gets up - holding Hunt by the arm - and runs over to D.C.. D.C. tells Jordan and Taktarov to stay above ground while the others investigate the bunker. Cotter, D.C., and the other troopers enter the bunker. Soon after entering, the team hears sounds of gunshots up above. Cotter and the other soldiers' race to the surface, where they find Taktarov firing at the bushes. Cotter takes cover behind a wall and begins shooting. Amidst the firefight, McCay is shot in the shoulder. Jordan races over to help him. D.C. tells everyone to cease fire, but Taktarov continues to shoot uncontrollably. D.C. races over to Taktarov and tells him to stop firing. Taktarov insists that he shot the shooter. D.C. says "You're sure of that? Fine. Sweep clean that area." Taktarov hesitates but he decides to go. He returns several seconds later and D.C. asks "Well?." Taktarov replies "It's nothing." D.C. asks "Bodies? Blood?" and Taktarov says "Not even shell casings." After making sure everything is okay, D.C. enters the bunker. Many paranormal phenomena happen to the team (including the finding of "The Breather," the skirmish where Taktarov goes missing, Taktarov's death, and Voyteche's death). At one point Hunt goes off on his own to find what he was really looking for: A machine that reanimates the dead. While typing on his laptop, he hears the sound of falling tools. He turns around, gets up, and walks to the door. He tries to open it, but it had been locked from the outside and he could not open it. Then a black figure rises from behind, and Hunt senses it's breathing. He spins around, only to see empty space. The door then opens and D.C. is standing there. Hunt exclaims "Your men need to grow up!." Several scenes pass and Cotter is next seen when he walks in on Hunt (who is still examining the machine). Both of them have a very short conversation. Hunt is interrupted by the same figure that he sensed early, but now it is standing behind Cotter. Hunt's face goes pale, and Cotter gets a puzzled look on his. Cotter then realizes what Hunt is staring at, and he whispers "Run." The ghostly figure then impales Cotter with an ax in the stomach and shoves him up against the wall. The ghostly figure then pushes his head against the wall with his hand. Cotter's eyes, nose, and mouth begin to bleed. Finally, Cotter's head explodes due to the pressure. After killing Cotter, the ghost turns around and stares at Hunt. The scene then cuts to D.C., Jordan, and Prior, who is having a conversation that is interrupted by gunshots. They sprint to where they heard the shot. They enter the hallway and see the figure standing there. They shoot, but the door slams shut at lightning speed. D.C. and Jordan race into the room, and find Cotter who is dead and Hunt sitting on the floor gripping Cotter's AK-47. Cotter is last seen, dead, by D.C., Jordan, and Hunt. Trivia *Cotter uses the AK-47 as his primary firearm. *Cotter is the only African in the film. *Cotter was once a child soldier in Africa. *Cotter obtained his AK-47 when he was five. *Cotter believes mercenaries don't have the right to pray to God for help as their profession is killing for money, as seen in dialogue with Jordan. Prior also agrees to this. Category:Characters